


Soft

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Cersei ponders why her brother likes her weaknesses.





	Soft

She felt so vulnerable when she was wet. She was too soft; like a crab without a shell.

She'd never felt so ... Feminine. And she wasn't sure why. Jaime got wet, too. But his wetness was outward, she supposed, to prepare his sword for entry into her sheath.

Her wetness was inward. Everything there was soft, delicate and smooth while Jaime was _hard. _And it made her feel weak. And she needed Jaime then. 

When he'd coaxed all that wetness from somewhere deep inside of her, _it was his fault, _she needed him to hold her. And that made her feel weak too. But when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, in her hair, it helped. 

The way he _worshipped _her, her wetness, it helped. 

He would press his lips to her, between her legs, and he'd kiss her there, and with his kisses, he'd take it all for her; all her weakness, and he loved it.

He'd kiss her afterward and let her taste it, and she hated to admit that she liked it too. She hated to admit that it turned her on to taste the parts of herself that she despised so on the lips of her lover, her brother, but it did. 

And she'd grow wet again from it. And Jaime knew it, and he knew she'd grow wet from the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, and even occasionally simply from looking at him.

Her lip would quiver afterward, as she was deeply uncomfortable with that feeling of vulnerability. And yet she needed to be weak to quell those feelings. Jaime's arms around her, his lips against her, his weight atop her, his warmth within her, they were the only things that helped. 

"Hold me." She commanded him, though she hadn't needed to. He wrapped her in his arms and held her as tightly as he could. 

He pressed his forehead to hers and studied her face.

She was acutely aware of the way his hand roved over her chest, reaching her breasts, his thumb circling her nipple, making it grow toward him. This was her only hardness, and even that required his touch. Her sensitive flesh reached for him, begging for more, and when he gave it to her, the downy hairs of her arms stood on end. More softness. 

_Why did he love it so?_

His skin, hardened from war, chipped with scars, was a stark contrast to her porcelain flesh, almost as soft as she was inside.

And his face, rough with the coarse hair that time away from her brought, scratched at her.

He was a man, and a strong one at that. He had hardly any softness on his body at all. And yet, he celebrated the softness of hers - he positively revered it.

Perhaps they truly were one half of a whole. Together, they would be a perfect balance.

She watched him now, as he spread her legs, the wetness, the weakness, seeping out of her. He'd brought it there, the way he touched her, opening her for him just as he always had.

She admitted to herself that she liked the feeling. She wanted Jaime inside of her. Perhaps to feel some hardness in a place that was so soft, she didn't know, and it was difficult to think about now, with him between her thighs, pressing hot kisses there, just by her sex.

_Take it_, she thought, impatiently. _Take it. Make me feel it. Take it away._

And when she felt his tongue lap at her slit, she threw her head back and moaned, her hand grasping a fistful of his hair.  He looked up at her and she down at him.  Her body jolted as he sucked on her clit and she reached for his hand.  He took it, and held it tightly as he used his other hand to press his fingers inside of her.  She moaned deeply, feeling the wet squelch of him inside.  She grew hot with arousal and frustration at the same time. 

Then she watched him, his eyes closed now, caught up in her, in his own arousal, as he replaced his fingers with his tongue, thrusting it inside of her, tasting all of her. He moaned against her, licking and sucking, so lost in her that he'd forgotten where they were, even. 

He loved it. He loved her. He loved every single thing about her, but she still couldn't understand why. Why did he love all those things that made her weak?

She lay back and tried to quiet her mind. She tried to focus on the feeling. It was good. Jaime knew every inch of her, inside and out, and he made her squirm even while she was lost in her thoughts. And it was _aggravating._ She couldn't think like this, it felt too good.

He moaned against her and she decided that she'd had enough. She needed to know.  She pressed her palm to his forehead and pushed him away.

"Stop, Jaime." She growled. "Stop it, stop!"

He pulled back, alarmed.

"What? Are-are you hurt?" He asked.  She usually loved how he pleasured her with his tongue.

He gripped her thighs.  "Cersei?"

"No I'm... It's fine." She said, biting her lip. She hadn't anticipated the emptiness she'd feel at the loss of him.

"Why did you want me to stop?" Jaime asked. He felt a bit dejected.

"I just..." Cersei still found it hard to think. "I don't understand _why._ I want to know _why."_

Jaime furrowed his brow. "Why what, sister?" 

He sat between her legs, his erection red and pulsing and so very close to her entrance. She chose to ignore the urge for him.

"What do you need?" He asked, feeling uneasy that he didn't already know.

"It's not that." She said

"What is it?" He asked softly, his hands working over her thighs, thumbs brushing the soft curls just by her most sensitive spot. She pushed his hands away. 

“What?” He asked, smiling, now as she obviously still wanted him. 

“What if… what if I were a man?” She asked. 

Jaime laughed. “Well, then this would be going very differently.” He said, flashing his teeth in his golden Lannister smile. 

Cersei rolled her eyes. 

“You say you love me.” She said.

The smile was wiped from his face in an instant.  “I do.” He assured her, his hands returning to her thighs, gripping securely. "More than anything."

“Do you love me because I’m a woman?” She asked. 

Jaime smiled again. “There many reasons why I love you, sister.” He said. 

She pulled a leg up and bent it at the knee, causing his hand to fall to her ankle, which he held just as happily. 

“But you love women.”

Jaime looked confused. “I love _you_.” He said. 

“But you admire other women.” She stated. 

Jaime sighed. “Not really, no.” It was the truth and Cersei could tell. 

“You find pleasure in a woman’s form, then.” She said, frustrated. 

“If that woman is you, sister, then yes, that’s exceedingly true. An understatement, actually.”

“But Jaime, _why_?” She asked. “What is it that you like about… _this?” _She waved her hand over her body. 

Jaime cocked his head. Was this a trick question? “Everything” He said simply. 

Cersei let out an exasperated groan and it made Jaime laugh. 

“Well, you asked.” He said, moving his hand downward from her ankle to play with her toes.  She jerked her foot away. 

“Do you want specifics?” He asked. He could tell that she wasn’t searching for compliments, that wasn’t like her at all. She was indeed quite bothered. 

She looked away, crossing her arms over her bare chest. 

“For starters,” Jaime began, moving from his position between her legs to her side, “I think you’re beautiful.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead and ran a hand over her shoulder and across her back. 

“You are so _so _beautiful, Cersei.”

She returned her eyes to his and he smiled softly. “Truly.” He said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“I love kissing you.” He said, pressing his lips against hers. 

He leaned back and uncrossed her arms for her. 

“I love your hands.” He pressed a kiss to each of her open palms. 

“I love your breasts.” He said, leaning in and sucking on each nipple slowly, teasing her. 

“Your stomach.” He kissed his way down to her waist. 

He was back between her legs now and she watched him intently.  He ran his hands down the length of her thighs to her knees.

“I love your legs.”

He held her foot with his right hand and lifted it from the bed bringing it to his lips. 

“I love your feet.”

He watched a smile flicker across her face.  He kissed her foot once more before setting it on the bed and leaning closer.  He ran his finger across her opening and she moved her hips up to meet him.

Jaime grinned at the sight. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to her there, kissing her and then running his tongue over her.

“And I love your cunt.” He whispered. “I love the way you taste.”

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up to her so he was over her, his nose touching hers. 

He laughed. “Yes?” 

“_Why?” _She implored. “Why do you love those things about me?”

He rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms. 

“It’s nothing to do with whether are or aren’t a woman.” He explained. 

“It’s because you’re _you._” 

He expected her to roll her eyes but she didn’t so he continued. 

“You’re my queen, my sister, my lover, my mirror, my heart.” He sighed and she raised her eyebrows, not having expected this level of emotion.

Jaime nodded as he held her against him. 

“I fight for you, I live for you, I’ll die for you.” 

He pressed his lips to hers. “There’s nothing without you.”

He clutched her hair. “And so I love you, but not for one particular reason, and not because we can do ... this. I just love you because you’re... Cersei.”

Cersei smirked and pushed Jaime off of her. 

She couldn’t keep the grin from her face. “Brother.” She said affectionately.

“You’re just as soft as I am.” She laughed “Just in here.” She pressed her hand to his chest, over his heart, feeling the way it beat strongly in his chest. 

Jaime looked confused but Cersei didn’t care to explain. She felt an overwhelming rush of clarity as she held Jaime’s chest and mounted him. 

He watched her every move, holding her thighs again but this time from under her. 

She sank down upon him and they both cried out. 

Jaime moved his hands to her hips and tossed his head back when she began to roll them just the way he liked. 

She smiled still and Jaime reveled in it, looking up at her as though she were the maiden.

Cersei laughed and shook her head as she rocked against him. “You’re such a fool, Jaime.”

He smiled back. “I’ve made my peace with it.” 


End file.
